The present invention relates to a water resistant coatings for textile substrates and its method of use.
The term "extile substrates" as used herein relates to a fiber, web, yarn, thread, sliver, woven fabric, knitted fabric, non-woven fabric, upholstery fabric, tufted carpet, pile carpet, etc. formed from natural or synthetic fibers or both. Such textile substrates are susceptible to water damage caused by the substrate coming into contact (e.g., via spill) with water or other liquids, (e.g., coffee, urine, soda pop, etc.). The textile substrates are also vulnerable to staining and leaching of components out of the fibers making up the substrate.
For example, a typical residential carpet comprises a primary backing material (e.g., polypropylene or jute) having pile yarns extending from the front of the primary backing to form pile tufts and a secondary backing. Water or stain-producing compositions, particularly liquids, contact the facing or secondary backing, and are often absorbed by the secondary backing. Drying can remove the water, but this is typically a slow process. Moreover, while the carpet is wet, mildew and rotting of the textile substrate and the underlying floor can occur. Additionally, undesirable odors such as from urine can become trapped by the substrate. The liquid may also stain the components of the substrate.
In view of the above, efforts have focused on attempts to provide carpets which are resistant to soiling and are substantially impervious to water and other liquids as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,643,930; and 4,579,762 to Ucci; and 5,348,785 to Vinod. These patents however teach the use of halogen-based components, more specifically fluorochemicals, in the tuft-lock coating in addressing the above problems. The use of such materials is potentially disadvantageous in that they may be environmentally hazardous. Moreover, these materials are often expensive, and may function poorly in being impervious to hot liquids.
There is a need in the art to provide textile coatings and articles of manufacture which utilize coating compositions which are substantially soil and water resistant and do not utilize fluorochemicals.